As Valquírias
by MlleAngieB
Summary: House chega em casa, e ao som de Wagner, pensa como poderia ter sido aquele dia com Cameron no comando. Uma piada pode voltar-se contra o feiticeiro [Big Baby -513]


**Notas:**

Os personagens são trabalho árduo do Shore, a fanfic é só uma dica para ele.

**As Valquirias**

Lutava para achar suas chaves na mochila, segurar sua janta, e equilibrar uma dúzia de pastas que tinha nos braços. A bengala fez um estrondo que ecoou pelo prédio ao cair.

- DEMONIOS! –desabafou- ...Um aleijado não tem nem paz ao chegar em casa... – jogou as pastas no chão com raiva.

Enquanto abria a porta do seu apartamento, pode ouvir um "Shhhh" de alguma outra porta.

- "Shhhhh" para você também! Seu retardado! Sou um aleijado, isso é preconceito..."shhhh" para mim...

Jogou o que ainda tinha nos braços sobre a mesinha da sala e voltou para buscar o que estava enfeitando o chão lá fora. Fez tudo recitando uma lista de palavrões.

O estrondo foi feito ao entrar e fechar a porta, já em espera. Ouviu uma porta se abrir e um palavrão ser proferido. Abriu um sorriso resplandecente. Como ele gostava de puxar o gatilho nas pessoas. _Perfeito!_

O episodio não tinha tirado toda a sua frustração pelo dia, mas conseguiu amenizá-la.

Considerou o piano a sua frente. Esse sim poderia tranqüilizá-lo. Ajeitou algumas coisas urgentes, tirou o casaco e sentou-se diante de sua maior paixão.

Ok, segunda paixão.

watch?v=-J33K4l3uKw

House tocou algumas notas, posicionou os pés nos pedais e dedilhou livremente algo de Wagner. Oh, esse cara sabia o que era bom. Ideologicamente podia ser um estúpido, mas sabia fazer música, podia sentir um sentimento urgente em cada nota.

Era inacreditável como a música podia livrá-lo daquela vida miserável, como um bom pianista tinha todos os movimentos automáticos e sincronizados. E aquilo era libertador. Os problemas ficavam lá fora, os xingamentos e as brigas e as decisões. Entre estas paredes, ele era um artista, ele era algo maior. Com seus méritos recriava aquela cavalgada, podia constr...

Alguém batia na porta exaltadamente.

- Oi, sou teu vizinho do tr...

- Não me interessa...

- Ei! Já passam das 22h da noite, preciso dormir... E desde que você chegou, este barulho não para...

- ...O "barulho" se chama "...WAL-KÜ-REN-RITT..."- ele falou modulando cada silaba- Mas como você, um ianque baixinho e idiota de classe media-prepotentemente-alta pode saber disso? Se fosse mais esperto, estaria revistando o quarto daquele traficante do seu filho adolescente e cuidando para quem sua mulher dá quando você vai trabalhar... –deu um sorriso.

E bateu a porta. Pode ouvir um "Vou chamar a policia"... Mas quem se importa?

Voltou para sua terapia, com isso finalizado, poderia encarar um bom banho e talvez dormir bem.

Passou pelo corredor cantarolando a ópera mitológica, retirou sua armadura de médico e preparou um premiado banho pra si. Deixou o vicodin próximo. E teve cuidado de não puxar mais os canos de seu banheiro. Já tinha saído uma extravagância o último conserto.

Pensou nas pastas na sala, o ultimo caso tinha sido interessante. Aquele da professora e queria revisar alguns pontos. E a imagem da mestra abraçando o aluno autista, depois de tudo, não lhe saia da cabeça... Ela conseguiria agüentar tudo agora, "curada"?

Um sorriso se fez ao se lembrou da sua "chefe" do dia. Hum... Como aquela mulher podia lhe surpreender ainda mais? Claro que tinha muito a aprender no geral, mas sobre ele, ela sabia como ele funcionava, como blefava. E como ela estava sexy negando-lhe, ou ainda mais, dizendo-lhe sim_... Oh boy._

A água estava morna, e pode fechar os olhos um pouco e aproveitar o silêncio de sua casa. Esse lado da solidão lhe fazia tão bem.

O médico se lembrou da deliciosa surpresa de ver Cameron logo cedo, sem aqueles ridículos pijamas do ER. Eles não vinham em outras cores, não? Sentia falta de ver as curvas daquela mulher, sem tênis e cabelos presos na pressa. Era deliciosamente agradável vê-la assim também, mas o tecido daquela saia dela, honrando aquele redondo traseiro era algo a ser contemplado. Os cabelos soltos e as pernas nuas... Sim, definitivamente uma deliciosa surpresa.

Teve que admitir a si que sentiu falta de Cuddy ali naquela sala, não gostava de mudanças e sabia como lidar com a antiga chefe. Já tinham sua dança com seus os passos marcados. E ninguém o avisara da entrada triunfal de Cameron. Ninguém lhe consultou. Como podia dizer sim para um procedimento arriscadíssimo ao paciente? Ela não podia fazer isso. Cortou toda a estratégia dele. Ela nunca seria previsível pra ele, sempre o surpreendia com algo novo sobre ela mesmo, e sobre ele, coisas que ele preferia não ter ciência.

Fazia bem a quem saber que sua ex-subordinada ainda mexia com ele?

Para ninguém. Era bom que ela seguisse o caminho dela, e ele o dele. Sim, com certeza. E que eles não se cruzassem mais. A loirinha tinha quase a metade da idade dele, podia ser sua filha. Não sabia nada da vida para afirmar coisas que logo esqueceria. Que passaria. Que ele ficaria para trás.

Um pensamento o lembrou de que já fazia mais de cinco anos que aquela mulher o olhava com apreço. Com desejo. Mas o que importava? Ela estava com outro... Tudo bem que era o ridículo do Chase, mas era outro (mais jovem, mais belo, menos inteligente, mais obediente, um sotaque irritante...)

A perpleflexidade como ela o olhou, House teve que rir ao lembrar. Sabia que tinha forçado a situação ao sugerir o sexo oral ali no escritório, no entanto, como reprimir a fantasia? A inversão de papeis, ela tão confiante com seu novo poder, como se pudesse curva-lo a ela. Nunca pensaria que ela se sairia tão bem. Nunca aprendia ao apostar contra.

Quem imaginaria que anos atrás, ele havia lhe dito não ver nenhuma liderança da parte dela. Lembrava-se bem, um passeio de moto, e o corpo dela tinha ficado rente ao seu, e havia puxado as mãos dela para garanti-las ainda mais perto. Como se sentiu tolo, excitado por aquela violação de conduta. Excitado em senti-la. Sorrindo como um adolescente. Te-la tanto tempo abraçando-o sem que ninguém visse problema naquilo. Era "necessário".

Aquela recordação fez seu corpo reagir. Ótimo, agora sim ele estava excitado. House pensava, nitidamente, na brincadeira ridícula de Deus de fazer os homens assim, expostos por seus pensamentos. Puta sacanagem. Tinha sido um arte enganar o publico todos estes anos junto da jovem médica. Os olhos enganadores, a boca carnuda, os cabelos macios, o sorriso genuíno, os seios perfeitos, a cintura sedutora, o traseiro irresistível, e as pernas... Belas pernas. Como gostaria de ficar enroscados nelas. E ouvir a voz rouca de Cam chamar por ele. Implorar por ele. Sim, era fácil fazer papel de bobo perto dela.

Por outro lado, nunca saberia se Cameron o desejava... Por um sinal tão evidente... Fisiologicamente falando. Pelo menos não sem tocá-la... Ele sentiu a pele formigar e arrepiar, assim como o ar nos pulmões tornarem-se pesados. A cena tinha apenas piorado, ao imaginá-la em sua mercê, tocando-a. Sentindo-a úmida para ele.

Resumiu todos seus pensamentos em consultas na clínica e desarmou o corpo. Não podia se aliviar, de novo, pensando nela. Ele se sentia um completo perdedor fazendo isso. Não era mais um adolescente perdedor. Nesses momentos, vinha a coragem de ir atrás dela e resolver sua libido de uma vez. Claro, que logo a covardia o arrastava... Se isso não fosse suficiente? Se ele quisesse mais? E ela não? E se ela quisesse mais? E ele também?

Cameron não arriscaria nada em ficar com ele. Mas ele... Ele perderia o mínimo do respeito que ainda tinham por si. Se envolver com uma antiga pupila, com uma mulher bem mais jovem, inteligente e bonita... Isso era uma crise de meia idade que não tinha como sustentar. Era pra homens inseguros e fúteis... Ricos...Vazios...

As pessoas reprovariam, ele seria o aproveitador, o vilão que destruiria o coração cor-de-rosa da médica, ele tinha sua fama de vilão. E ouviria os cochichos de como ela poderia amá-lo... Podem chamá-lo de louco e irresponsável com seus casos, isso não o incomodava, sabia que estava certo, estava perto da solução. Confiava em si, não importava a reprovação profissional. Ele agüentava.

_Mas como ela poderia amá-lo? _Isso não sabia responder e ela não o ajudara também, com respostas sem lógica alguma. Ou talvez não era aquilo que queria ouvir. _E o amor tem lógica?_

Amor?! Que merda era essa agora? Destampou a banheira e viu a água correr. Estava na hora de voltar ao mundo real.

"As Valquírias" ressoou em sua mente. O amaldiçoado e miserável Siegmund com seu amor proibido por Sieglende, ela mesma marcada por tantas dores e infurtunios na vida, lutando ambos para ficarem juntos. A ópera acaba mal para os dois. Péssimo exemplo. Contudo, aquela sinfonia insistia, a parte da "Calvagada das Valquírias" melhor dizer.

Aquelas deidades nórdicas, belas, loiras e de olhos claros, poderosas guerreiras, quem conduziam os melhores herois mortos ao Paraíso. A ambiguidade da idéia lhe provocou... Contra sua vontade, a imagem de Cameron tornou-se tangível. Provocante como tinha sido naquele ultimo caso. Bela e poderosa. Fechou os olhos. E por sua vontade, ela se despia e se juntava a ele. Ouvia as notas cogentes da opereta.

Ela o beijava. E a nudez dele sentia a nudez dela. A jovem deslizava a boca na pele dele, mordendo-lhe e beijando-lhe. Lambendo-lhe. Encarando-o com aqueles olhos verdes, sabendo que quem mandava era ela, e ele não iria protestar. Podia sentir as mãos dela acariciando suas coxas, pressionando alguns pontos com as unhas à medida que se aproximava de seu sexo.

Primeiro as mãos foram sentidas, e House respirou fundo para não perder a cabeça. A suavidade das mãos dela na área mais sensível do corpo dele, o toque perfeito, a pressão posta... O ritmo... O corpo desejável dela exposto a ele. Ele se aproximaria um pouco e teria aqueles seios nas mãos. Queria escutar os gemidos dela como as notas épicas do piano.

Então, apenas a língua dela a delinear o prazer, os olhos dela que o castigavam. Respirou mais fundo, aguentaria mais. Sentiu o calor da boca dela... A umidade... A língua que continuava a acariciar e provocar... Os lábios que o pressionavam... Que o tomavam... O ritmo lento compassado... Os sons dela. Uma mão na base e outra no quadril dele, o ritmo crescente, certo. Os lábios dela. Os seios que lhe tocavam. A traseiro nu e glorioso. Ela era apenas dele ali.

Gostaria de segurar os cabelos dela, ela o deixaria determinar o ritmo? Foder com a boca dela? Engoliria tudo que ele desse a ela? Ou se ele resolvesse vira-la e te-la ali? Por trás? Com ambas as mãos naquele bunda que lhe tirou a concentração do dia? Sentiu com sua respiração se tornou mais forte, queria tudo.

Ela o olhou com mais intensidade, como quem adivinha seus pensamentos, como quem lhe diz que naquela fantasia era ela quem mandava o que seria desta vez (não, ele não ia protestar). Retirou a boca e o deleitou com os dedos... A saliva deixava tudo mais fácil e excitante... Ele ia gozar nos seios dela, ele sabia, iria marca-la como sua. Cam piscou e sua cabeça pendeu para trás, e ele viu que ela tinha uma mão entre as próprias pernas. _Oh boy..._

Mordeu o próprio lábio. Ouviu quando ela disse o nome dele no meio do prazer. E sentia o mesmo, incontrolável e cruel neste ponto.

A seqüência de notas imperiosas no piano... A nota mais alta no auge da sinfonia.

Nenhum som.

Abre os olhos. Agora ouve apenas seu coração fora de ritmo, sua respiração fora do ritmo, tinha que parar de fantasiar sobre ela. O gosto de frustração como sempre, tinha que parar de ser um miserável imaginando-a. Tinha que parar com aquelas ridicularidades.

A culpa. O medo. O desejo latente.

Um belo banho frio agora, alguns vicodins, jogar fora os álbuns de Wagner e rezar para Cameron estar de volta o quanto antes para o ER. De volta para os entediantes e largos pijamas.

Era tudo que precisava. Não o que desejava, longe disso. E ele sabia.

**FIM**


End file.
